


Iris

by saltysanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Contemplation, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot Twist, Reader doesn't do much, Rick questioning life, it'll make sense later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysanchez/pseuds/saltysanchez
Summary: Rick sits with Reader and talks.





	Iris

Irises.

The creator of one's eye color. It controls the diameter of the pupil and affects how much light is received into the eye.

Eyes are the gates to the soul, aren't they? What a strange saying.

Rick dragged his hand over his face with a sigh. (Y/n)'s eyes were definitely something...

He looked up at the grey ceiling and the silence of the room engulfed him. The piercing noise one gets when in silence for a while began humming through his mind. He closed his eyes.

Irises can help determine one's health at times.

It's strange how much the iris does.

Rick turned to face (Y/n) who was leaned against the wall in a relaxed way. He brushed the hair from her face and gazed at her half-lidded eyes.

Her (e/c) orbs were dull, glassy, her pupils were large. Rick looked away and swallowed thickly.

Irises don't change color after death.

While all the color drains from her lifeless body, _that_ color still remains...

"I will never see that color the same way again.." Rick murmured, standing up. He walked out of the room and closed the door with a soft _click_.

The light from the single window in the room spilled over (y/n)'s body, her cold eyes shining from the light.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the dark twist, and obscene shortness.
> 
> i just wanted to write about the iris cause songs inspire me idk.
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
